Proscribed Desire
by Singing RIB
Summary: Cinta adalah virus mematikan, menyebar tanpa memilih korban. Semua yang terkena virus ini akan melakukan apapun demi keinginannya terkabul. Naruto salah satunya. Demi Sasuke, Naruto rela menderita asalkan ia bisa melihat sang terkasih...
Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto. Saya hanya meminjam tokoh-tokohnya untuk dijadikan pairing di sini.

Warning : OOC, typo, alur kecepatan, bahasa terlalu simple

Rating : M+

Genre: Yaoi, Hard, Romance, Hurt/comfort

Pairing: SasuNaru, ItaNaru

* * *

Naruto

© Masashi Kishimoto

 **Proscribed Desire**

 _written by Singing RIB_

 _._

Ter-inspirasi dari suatu doujin (lupa judulnya)

.

.

.

.

.

" _Aku sudah puas meski hanya dengan melihatmu…."_

…

Tak lama setelah aku masuk apartementnya, dia menyambutku. Tangan kanannya melepas jaketku, menggantungnya di dinding. Kemudian dia berjalan, aku mengekor dibelakang. Sudah seminggu ini aku menjadi partnernya, memuaskan libidonya akan sex. Sebenarnya, aku terpaksa melakukan ini. Aku tak bohong. Karena aku tak mencintainya. Itachi. Dia seniorku, dulu. Aku tak begitu mengenalnya. Kami bahkan tak pernah bertukar sapa.

Aku bertemu lagi dengannya di café. Dia sendirian. Mejanya penuh dengan minuman keras. Mulutnya sibuk meneguk bir. Sesekali ia merokok. Ia limbung. Hendak berdiri pun susah. Aku sedikit iba dengannya. Lalu, kuputuskan untuk mengantarkannya pulang. Disaat aku hendak pergi, dia menahanku, mengajakku bercinta. Aku tak kuasa menolak saat kulihat sosok itu.

Aku jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama!

Cinta. Membutakan mata hati setiap orang. Mereka rela melakukan apapun untuk cinta. Demikian pula aku. Apapun akan kulakukan, asal aku bisa melihatnya.

…

Seorang pemuda bersurai pirang nampak berjalan disudut kota. Tubuhnya pendek. Perawakannya kecil. Rupanya manis – _orang pasti mengira dia perempuan jika rambutnya panjang_ –. Sudah sekitar sepuluh menit ia berjalan hingga akhirnya berhenti di apartement milik Uchiha bersaudara. Disana, dia sudah disambut sosok lain, pemuda tampan berambut panjang nan kelam. Yang satu menggandeng tangan yang lain, mengajak-nya masuk ke apartement-nya.

"Tch.. sudah kusuruh kau untuk keluar kan Sasuke? Kenapa kau masih dirumah?"

"Hn.. ada PR yang harus kukerjakan, kak", Sasuke menjawab.

"Naruto, ayo kita ke-kamar" pinta sang pemuda.

"Ya, Itachi-san", pemuda cantik bernama Naruto menjawab, sebelum sekilas melihat sosok si bungsu.

" _Dobe….."_ gumamnya.

..

Terlihat sang dominan memaksa penisnya terbenam didalam mulut Naruto .

"Hisap!" perintahnya.

Sang uke menurut, ia menjilat, menghisap penis Itachi, membuat pemuda Uchiha itu menggeram.

"ohh.. terus! shit! hnnn"

..

Naruto hendak pulang. Melewati kamar Sasuke, ia berhenti, melirik sebentar. Berharap melihat pujangganya. Sayang, sosok yang ingin dilihat tak ada ditempat.

"Fuih.. padahal aku sangat ingin melihatnya" gumamnya lirih.

Naruto bahagia. Senyuman diwajahnya tak kunjung pudar. Dia akan pergi ke apartement Uchiha. Dia menanti untuk bertemu Sasuke. " _Aku pasti bertemu dengannya lagi_ " batinnya optimis.

"Kenapa kau melihatnya, Naruto? "Kau pikir aku tak tahu kalau selama ini kau diam-diam memperhatikan adikku? Apakah kau menyukai Sasuke?" Itachi berbisik tepat ditelinga Naruto. Suaranya terdengar agak parau.

"Bisakah kita tak membicarakan hal yang tidak penting, Itachi-san?"

"Itachi-san bukanlah siapa-siapa melainkan hanya sekedar partner diranjang, kan? Jadi Itachi-san tak berhak mencampuri urusan pribadiku. Aku menyukainya atau tidak, itu urusanku"

PLAKKKK!

Tangan besar itachi mendarat di pipi Naruto, meninggalkan bekas kemerahan diwajahnya. Korban penamparan meringis, menahan sakit. Kentara, ia menghembuskan napas kasar.

"Sepertinya kau sedang dalam mood buruk Itachi-san? "Sebaiknya aku pulang saja. Besok, aku akan kembali" lanjutnya.

.

Sasuke Uchiha merasa tak nyaman. Hatinya berdenyut nyeri saat melihat ekspresinya. _Mengapa ia harus menatapnya sedemikian rupa? Kenapa dia kelihatan terluka? Bukankah dia harusnya bahagia setelah bercinta dengan kakaknya?_ Beribu pertanyaan terlintas dipikirannya tanpa ada satupun yang terjawab. Baginya, sosoknya terlalu misterius untuk dipahami.

Hari ini, dia melihat kakaknya menamparnya sebelum akhirnya dia pergi, pulang kerumahnya. Kakaknya terlihat frustasi. Mungkin masalah pekerjaan di kantor? Atau karena Naruto?

"Hei.. Dobe" Sasuke mencegatnya ditengah jalan.

"Eh? Sa..Sasuke kun?"

"Sebenarnya apa maksudmu?" tanyanya.

"Eh?"

"Bercinta dengan kakakku, lalu berekspresi seolah kau tersiksa. Apakah kau mempermainkan kakakku? "Kau bahkan hanya mau meng-oral-nya saja tanpa mau dimasuki. Jika kau tak serius ingin menjadi partner sex kakakku. Tinggalkan dia dan jangan pernah kembali lagi." 

" _Ta..tapi, aku masih ingin melihatmu, Sasuke"_

* * *

Pintu kamar Sasuke tertutup, membuat si pemuda pirang kecewa. Ekspresi sang pemuda sangat kontras dengannya. Ia, Itachi, tampak terlihat begitu senang.

"Jadi.. apa Sasuke mulai membencimu eh?"

Naruto terkejut, berusaha mencerna perkataannya.

"Eh..jadi benar? Kau menerima tawaranku karena Sasuke? Hahaha Apa aku benar?"

"Ya, apa itu masalah buatmu?" kata-nya.

"Jangan pernah menatap orang lain selain aku!"

Bagai kerasukan, Itachi Uchiha menyobek pakaiannya. Menelanjanginya, mengikat kedua tangan naruto dengan sabuknya.

"Kau… a..apa yang mau kau lakukan, brengsek?!"

"Memperkosamu! Menjadikanmu seutuhnya milikku hahahahahahahhahaha…."

"Berhenti, kumohon. Sasuke, Sasuke, tolong…"

BRAAKK

"Kalian terlalu berisik"

"Tch. Dasar pengganggu" Itachi mendecih sebelum pada akhirnya ia meninggalkan kamarnya.

"Apa kau seorang Masokis hah?" bentaknya.

"Ya, mungkin aku memang seorang Masokis" jawabnya berlinang air mata.

Cuup. Sasuke menciumnya dibibir.

"Apakah ini memuaskanmu?"

"Kalau itu kau, apapun yang kau lakukan, aku pasti bahagia"

"Dobe..sudah kuduga kau menyukaiku" katanya sambil memeluk pemuda dihadapannya.


End file.
